The Ship of Dreams
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Titanic is the ship of dreams for everyone that is on it's maiden voyage. Especially Percy Weasley, and Blaise Zabini. Two different men looking for love and to escape the life they live.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Wreath Making, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Advent Calendar, Galleons Club, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Film Festival, and Slytherin Challenge: Slytherin Themed Prompts on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also Shipping Wars, and Winter Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Northern Funfair's Wreath Making: Extras (dialogue) "It's only been an hour."/"Yeah, but it was a miserable hour."**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: (pairing) Percy Weasley/Blaise Zabini**

**Eastern Funfair's Advent Calendar: (scenario) first kiss**

**Galleons Club: (AU) Titanic **

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Traitors (character) Severus Snape**

**Film Festival: (drink) champagne **

**Slytherin Challenge: Slytherin Themed Prompts: (character) Pansy Parkinson**

**Shipping Wars: Ship (Team) Percy Weasley/Blaise Zabini, List (Prompt) Winter Big List (Mirror), Word count is 2,465 words**

**Winter Bingo: 2E (sorrow), Word count is 2,465 words.**

**Warning for Titanic!AU, implied sexual relations, and out of character. Word count is 2,465 words. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of The Ship of Dreams. **

Blaise Zabini felt a pang of sorrow go through him as the car bearing him to the port pulled up besides the ship that would take him across the ocean to his doom. Which his mother said was very dramatic of him. She was always accusing him of being dramatic when it came to marriage with Pansy Parkinson. Not that he wanted to be married to the pug faced girl. He found himself rather attracted to men than women.

"Isn't the ship so big, Blaisey?" Pansy said, slipping her arm through his. "They say it's supposed to be unsinkable. Do you think that's true?"

"Nothing's unsinkable," Blaise said the sorrow seeping into his voice. "That would just be stupid."

"Blaise," his mother chided, "You should try to accommodate your soon to be wife, don't you think?" She looked to the bodyguard that she'd hired to protect herself, Blaise, and Pansy on the journey, Severus Snape.

The greasy haired man gave a nod, as though his opinion should mean something to Blaise or anyone else on this journey. As if he wasn't helping Blaise's mother trap him into a marriage he didn't want.

"It has been written in all the newspapers, sir," Snape said, in that annoyingly insipid voice that said he would always agree with Blaise's mother's opinion. Turning to one of the porters he started to give directions for the luggage to be taken to the staterooms.

"Do you think we can board soon?" Pansy asked, as they made their way through crowds of people. "I can't wait to see the rooms we've been given. Do think they'll be big?" She leaned towards Blaise and whispered. "I hear everything about the Zabini family is big, if you know what I mean?"

Blaise hadn't heard anything of what Pansy was saying though. He was so lost in his sorrow that he couldn't bare to hear a word of what anyone was saying. If he could have stayed behind he would have. He would have willingly stayed behind because of him. The man his mother had caught him in bed with, that led to her forcing him into the marriage with Pansy. His Theo.

He was still thinking of lying in Theo's arms while he walked up the plank to board the Titanic, arm in arm with Pansy. He felt like he was boarding a prison transport that would take him to some sort of doom. But he knew that if he didn't go to his mother would make his life a living hell.

Meanwhile at the bar on the dock a group of men where playing poker. The two red headed brothers seemed to have the losing hands. The clock ticked down the time as each opponent studied their cards and the other people around them.

"Alright," Percy said, "let's see what you have."

Each of the players all turned their cards over. Percy wracked his eyes over the two men sitting across from and his brother Ron. The two men had horrible hands at the best of times. But with what they had put up this was the worst hand that they could possibly want.

"Sorry, boys," he said. "Better luck next time."

Ron turned his cards over with a sigh. Percy could see why. Ron's hand was even worse than the other two fellows hands were, if that was even possible.

Percy looked at his own hand. "I'm sorry, Ron," he said, watching the other men's eyes light up as the thought they'd won the pot. "But the trip home is going to be a bit longer than we expected." He flipped his cards over to reveal a full house. "We're going on the Titanic brother," he exclaimed happily.

"We're going on the Titanic," Ron said, jumping up and down excitedly. "I can't believe I am going to be on the Titanic. I'm going to America." He raced around the bar exclaiming happily about going to America.

"No, mate," the barman said. "Titanic's going to America in five minutes." The man pointed towards the clock over the bar.

Percy cursed and shoveled their winnings into the hat he'd worn earlier that. He motioned for Ron to follow him as he ran in the direction of the Titanic. He didn't want to risk being late for this trip. This would be the trip that changed everything for the Weasley brothers. This would be the trip that brought them to their futures. This would be the trip that determined their fates. As they raced through the street to reach the boat. He couldn't help but hope maybe he'd find love on this trip. Just maybe he'd get over Oliver.

"Wait," Percy called as he and Ron ran up the gangplank to the Titanic. "We're supposed to be on this trip too." He held out his and Ron's tickets to the man at the doorway.

"Have you been checked?" the porter asked, reading that tickets said third class on them. "All your sort have to be checked."

"We've been the check stop," Percy said exasperatedly. "We don't have lice or anything else on us."

"Go ahead then." The man stood aside and allowed them to pass.

Percy couldn't help but feel like the man was checking them out as they went past. Not that anything would ever come of it. Men like that one always checked out men like him and Ron, but they wouldn't stoop to make them more than just a one night shag. Percy had had many of those. Not that he was complaining. He enjoyed being with them and they enjoyed being with him. But it was just that. Shagging for the sake of shagging. He wanted to find something much more than that.

"Let's go check out the room," Ron said, breaking Percy out of his thoughts. "I heard the rooms on the ship are supposed to be quite nice. Even the third class ones."

Percy nodded and followed after Ron. He'd heard much the same time things that Ron had. He'd even been with a couple of the lads who helped build the ship.

"I can't wait to check out the pool too," Ron said. "I've never been to an actual pool before, Percy. Wouldn't that just be fun?"

Percy nodded absentmindedly. He just wanted to put his stuff in the room and then go explore the ship. Maybe he'd go up to the deck and take a look around there. Take in the sun and wait to find what he'd been looking for for sometime.

Meanwhile in the first class staterooms, Blaise was standing there watching as the servants carefully brought in his paintings. Pansy detested the lot of them which is why they have been brought along.

"That one will go over the bed," he said, as the porter showed him a erotic painting of some Greek men. It had always been one of his favorite things to look at before going to bed with Pansy. He could always imagine that he was one of those men in the painting.

"I don't want that trash over my bed," sighed Pansy. "It's bad enough that you have those sort paintings, Blaise." She folded her arms over her chest. "It's almost as though you were a bit...you know….gay."

Blaise covered his coughing with a bit of laughter. "What?" he asked waving her off. "I'm not that." Although he was truly was. "What would make you think that?"

"Yes," Mrs. Zabini said folding her arms over her chest and giving Blaise a pointed look, "whatever would make you think that, Pansy, dear?"

The women folk began talking about all Blaise's supposed faults and reasons that he was gay. His mother was just beginning to blame herself what she called his supposed proclivities when he tuned them out. Going over to the the many framed pictures he picked one up and studied it. It wasn't one of his favorites but anything to keep from listening to this tripe about him was good in his mind.

"You know what, ladies," he said, putting the painting down. "I think I'll go and take some air on the upper decks."

"Do you want Pansy to come with you?" his mother asked, hopefully. She didn't want Blaise to be up on deck mess around with some other lad. "She can come along, if you want?"

"I'm a big boy, mother," he sighed. "I don't think that I need to be watched at all times like some sort of thief or something."

"We don't need your proclivities coming to the forefront and making a mockery of the Zabini name, now do we?" she asked. "I'll send Severus up in a few minutes to check on you. Don't make me make him drag you back here."

Blaise sighed and stormed out of the room. He couldn't believe that his mother didn't trust him not to get with the first person he saw. Plus he'd only ever been one with one man, and that was Theo. Not that his mother would listen to a word he said on the subject.

He was so lost in his angry thoughts on the subject of his mother and his arranged marriage to Pansy that he ran right into someone knocking them down. He stooped and helped the man up. Then he finally took notice of the man.

The man was a really good looking one. With red hair, and hazel eyes. Freckles across his nose and cheeks. He was tall, not as tall as Blaise, but tall by other people's standards. He was almost as tall as…

"I'm quite sorry," Blaise said, a blush coloring his cheeks. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"I'm sorry too," the man said, as he studied Blaise. "I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either."

"Do you want to join me on a walk around the promenade?" Blaise asked, holding out his arm for the man to take.

"Are sure you want someone like me to join you?" the man asked looking towards the held out arm. "People like me don't usually get the attention of people like you."

"I'm not like other people like quote on quote like me," Blaise said, with a slight flush coloring his cheeks. "My name is Blaise. Blaise Zabini." He held out his hand hoping this would allow for a better reaction.

The red haired man shook hands with Blaise anyway. "I'm Percy," he said with a smile that made Blaise's heart melting into a gooey pile of mush. "Percy Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Percy," Blaise said. He held out his arm again hoping that Percy would have the same thing he felt. He wanted to explore what he felt for this man. He wanted to test the boundaries of what he was allowed as a first class partron on this ship. "Where are you from?"

Blaise and Percy had walked up and down the promenade most of the afternoon getting to know each other. They'd talked and talked and talked. They'd sat down for a second and continued to talk. Blaise had even given Percy a glass of champagne he'd knicked from one of the waiters.

Percy doesn't know how many glasses of champagne Blaise has had given him during the course of their conversation, or how long their conversation lasted. But he knows that he's enjoying himself.

"I think I want to kiss," Percy mumbled slightly, taking another sip from the champagne glass in his hand. "I think I really want to kiss you. Is that alright, Blaise?"

"I think I want to kiss you too," Blaise said, leaning towards Percy. "I wouldn't mind kissing you at all.

Percy leaned forward as Blaise leaned forward too. Their lips colliding in a chaste kiss that turned passion filled pretty quickly.

Blaise was just getting into the heat and passion of the kiss when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He pulled away from Percy's warm soft lips with a sigh. He wanted to continue kissing the breathe out of this beautiful man in front of him. But something told him if he did he would be in more trouble than if he didn't stop right now.

"Come along, Master Blaise, your mother is waiting on you in the stateroom," Severus said standing over Blaise and Percy like a greasy haired statue. "Be thankful if I don't tell your mother about this incident."

Blaise sighed, as he was led away from Percy. He wanted to stay with Percy and see where their kiss would take them. He would have liked to have ended up being taken back to Percy's room for a bit.

"It's only been an hour since we left England," Severus told him. "What is wrong with you, man?"

"Yeah, but it was a miserable hour until I met him," Blaise pointed out to Severus. He was hoping that he could make the man see reason. "Don't you and mother get it. I don't love Pansy. I will never love Pansy." He stopped before he could say what he was thinking because he knew that Severus would repeat his every word to his mother. _I love Percy,_ he thought to himself with a blush coloring his cheeks as his thoughts returned to the kiss and Percy's hand's sliding down his hips to his squeeze his arse.

"We're back," Severus called, as he opened the door and motioned Blaise in. "I have something to tell you, Mrs. Zabini."

Blaise sighed as he walked over to the mirror that Pansy had just left. It wasn't like he didn't know that Severus was going to blab on him to his mother. He knew perfectly well that was going to happen. He just wished that it wouldn't

Looking into the mirror he saw that his and Percy's kiss had made him look quite a mess. His hair ruffled and disheveled and sticking up in almost every direction. His lips were bruised and puffy from the passion of the kiss. Licking his lips he could swear he still tasted Percy's on them. He rather enjoyed that thought.

"Blaisey, come bed," Pansy called out from the bedroom. "I think we should take a nap before dinner time. Don't you?" The sound of something implied was in her voice.

Blaise sighed as he headed into the bedroom Perhaps he would instead of being with Pansy he would imagine it was Percy he was with. That would definitely make it much easier for him to do what he had to do.

"I'm coming," he said, as he quickly changed into his bed clothes. Not that he wanted anything to do with Pansy, but he had to do what he had to do.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Ship of Dreams as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
